Many different GPS trackers are commercially available e.g. as reviewed on the Web at gps-tracker-review.toptenreviews.com. TopTenREVIEWS describes GPS trackers as follows: “Through the use of a small device and a simple software application on your Mac, Windows PC or smartphone, you can monitor their location from anywhere. These GPS navigators are small and easy to set up and use, and will show you an updated, time-stamped location of your child, teen or even a pet that tends to run away. It will also keep a history of where they've been . . . .
( . . . ) GPS trackers differ from vehicle navigational systems in that they are specifically used for keeping track of an individual or a pet . . . . They can also be used by hikers to help them find their way back to their car or tent . . . the GPS tracker makes an excellent vehicle tracking system. GPS trackers . . . use sophisticated satellite technology, (but) they are . . . easy to set up and place in a car, in your child's backpack or on your pet's collar. Then you just use your computer or smartphone to monitor where they are . . . it should . . . be simple and intuitive to set up the software or web-based user interface to track on your computer or smartphone . . . . The features should include monitoring software for your computer and possibly a smartphone app, an intuitive interface and maps so the alerts show exactly where your loved one or pet has been, and it should be small and portable . . . Battery life is important because there will be times when you may be monitoring for a large part of the day.( . . . ) you should be able to set up alerts telling you at designated time intervals the location of the GPS tracking device, which you can also view on a map. Details include the geographical location, the speed the device was travelling and the time of the recording. You should also be able to access the GPS tracker's location history on a map. Some of the GPS tracker manufacturers may add in additional tracking features, such as geo-fencing, where you can set up a specific area in the software's maps that will alert you if your child or teen travels outside that agreed-upon zone . . . access the location data from an internet-connected Mac or Windows PC, or from your smartphone.
The disclosures of all publications and patent documents mentioned in the specification, and of the publications and patent documents cited therein directly or indirectly, are hereby incorporated by reference. Materiality of such publications and patent documents to patentability is not conceded